Algo estúpido
by Romy92
Summary: Te quiero" ¿Por qué es tan complicado decir esas dos simples palabras? Porque su significado no es tan simple... JasperxAlice


**********Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un ratito con ellos y con la trama=)**

* * *

**Algo estúpido**

Hace cuatro meses que ella me encontró. ¿Qué son cuatro meses para un inmortal? Nada. Nada comparado con toda la eternidad que tenemos por delante.

Solo hace cuatro meses que me encontró y ya siento que la conozco desde hace siglos. Caminamos con las manos entrelazadas, ya es algo habitual en nosotros. No nos decimos demasiadas cosas. El silencio es muy cómodo a su lado, pero yo me muero por decirle algo. Sé que no debo hacerlo, no aún. Es demasiado precipitado. Estoy seguro de que sabe que estoy ansioso por decírselo, pero todavía no ha llegado el momento. Necesito que me ayude y no lo hace. Solo necesito una señal de su parte, un gesto, una palabra, _algo_. Algo que me indique cuando y como decírselo, porque aunque parezca fácil, no lo es en absoluto.

De repente la veo ladeando su cabeza en mi dirección y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Creo que ese es el gesto que necesitaba, pero aún no puedo decírselo. Le devuelvo la sonrisa tímidamente pero me quedo callado. Ella vuelve a mirar al frente, siento que está desilusionada y sé que es por mi culpa. Sé que esperaba algo más que una sonrisa por mi parte pero aún no es el momento. Ella lo sabe, al igual que yo.

Ni siquiera soy consciente del sitio donde nos encontramos, solo sé que es una gran ciudad. Hace cuatro meses, estar aquí me habría parecido una locura. No era capaz de estar en un lugar lleno de humanos, sabía que todos acabarían muertos por culpa de mi sed, pero ahora que la tengo a mi lado todo es más fácil.

Me da un rápido apretón infundándome ánimos, sabiendo de sobras que los necesito. Y es en estos momentos cuando me dan ganas de decírselo sin rodeos, pero siempre hay una parte de mi conciencia que me advierte diciéndome que es demasiado pronto. Sé que algún día no podré aguantarlo más y lo estropearé todo diciendo algo estúpido como _te quiero_, sabiendo de sobras que esas dos palabras no se acercan ni a la mitad de lo que siento por ella. No quiero dejarme llevar por lo bien que suenan esas palabras cuando sé que puedo hacerlo mejor, mucho mejor.

Continuamos caminando, el uno junto al otro, mientras nuestros brazos se rozan de manera inconsciente. A pesar de que esta a punto de llover y huelo la humedad del ambiente, soy capaz de percibir su perfume. Ese que tanto embriaga mi mente hasta el punto de conseguir que olvide quien soy.

Continúo dándole vueltas al tema. ¿Se lo digo o no? De nuevo mi conciencia advirtiéndome, aún no es el momento. Tal vez estoy perdiendo el tiempo y lo mejor sería decírselo sin más. _No_. Tengo toda la eternidad para estar con ella, pero soy claramente consciente de que toda una eternidad no es suficiente para mí. Jamás seré capaz de expresarle todo lo que siento por ella, aunque tengamos toda la eternidad por delante.

Me desespero pero intento que ella no lo note. Tengo miedo de decírselo, un _te quiero_ no es nada para mí. No es comparable a todo lo que ella me hace sentir, no es suficiente. Ella merece algo más especial, algo tan especial como ella.

Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esto por nadie. En realidad, jamás había sentido esto por nadie. El amor no era una de mis prioridades, es más, no me importaba en absoluto. Pero desde que la vi sentada en aquel taburete, en aquella cafetería semivacía de Philadelphia, supe que había caído rendido ante ella. Y lo mejor de todo fue cuando me dijo que me esperaba. Ella me esperaba a mí. Me había estado buscando desde siempre, al igual que yo la había estado buscando a ella, aunque no fuera consciente de ello. Ella me salvó, me salvó de mí mismo y jamás podré agradecérselo como se merece. No sé en que momento hice algo tan bueno para merecerla. Aún no lo comprendo. Yo debería estar pudriéndome en el infierno por todo lo que hice, pero al contrario, estoy en el cielo, caminando al lado de un ángel.

Y vuelven a asaltarme las mismas dudas de antes. Me muero por decírselo, pero no soy capaz, hay algo que me lo impide y no sé que es.

Hemos llegado a un bosque. Está a punto de anochecer, el cielo se ha teñido de un color naranja oscuro, pero sé que lloverá. Aún lo huelo.

Ella suelta mi mano y se separa de mí. Yo quiero pedirle que no lo haga, necesito tenerla cerca, por eso vuelvo a acercarme a ella. Se sienta en una roca y yo me quedo de pie a su lado. Puedo ver en sus ojos que aún espera algo de mí. Ese algo que yo todavía no puedo darle. Quiere que se lo diga cuanto antes, pero yo sé que es pronto, sé que valdrá la pena esperar.

Ella sabe que hoy al menos no conseguirá lo que desea, y por eso mismo me dedica otra sonrisa. Es muy impaciente y eso me encanta.

De pronto salta de la roca en la que estaba sentada, y me mira durante unos minutos que se me hacen eternos. Se acerca a mí y me abraza sin previo aviso. Siento que está feliz. Seguramente es porque sabe que se lo diré pronto, más pronto de lo que ella cree, y también sabe que esperar merecerá la pena.

**

* * *

**

**Hii^^**

**Bueno, aqui me teneis otra vez con este one-short!=) Se me ha ocurrido hoy mientras escuchaba la cancion_"Something stupid"_ de Frank Sinatra (si es que a mi toda la inspiracion me viene a partir de canciones ;D) **

**Tal vez me ha quedado algo raro, pero sinceramente a mi me encanta. No se es tan simple que creo que no hace falta nada mas, vamos que he dicho todo lo que queria decir^^ Espero que a vosotros tambien os guste! **

**Como podeis ver esta explicado desde el punto de vista de Jasper. Tenia muchas ganas de explicar lo que el sentia!**

**Pues lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis algun review=)**

**Muchos besos!!!**


End file.
